


Believe Him

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x09, Allison is a ghost, Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Ghost!Allison, M/M, Multi, Sadness, Sciles, Sciles against, just a small little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent has been with her friends since she died. Has seen all the mistakes and punishments, but why did Scott and Stiles have to break as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Him

**Author's Note:**

> so I got the idea for this small ficlet from this post http://tylerhoechlines.tumblr.com/post/127876187438/teen-wolf-au-allison-would-have-believed  
> Because we all know Allison would be done with this BS

"You killed Donovan?” Fear flashed across Stiles’ face for just a moment at the words. Someone who didn’t know the teenager might not even recognize it as what it is. But she knew him well, she also knew the pain in Scott’s. She knew them, and she could only wish she was still around to smack some sense into both of them. They shouldn’t be fighting like this, not when they needed each other the most. It seemed like the entire world was crashing around them and they were no exception.

“He was going to kill my dad – what was I supposed to do?” Scott gave him the famous puppy dog look that she knew all too well. The two continued to throw harsh words at each other and she would give anything to go put an arrow in Theo for breaking these boys, manipulating Scott and hurting Stiles.

“—you don’t even believe me, do you?”

“I want to.” Allison didn’t know she could cry like this, but she suddenly was.

“So, believe him then!” She shouted at Scott, but of course there was no reaction. They couldn’t see or hear her, as usual.

“Scott, say you believe me.” She clenched her jaw as Scott only stared back, the rain making his hair fall onto his forehead, making them both look as young as they are for once. She tugged on her hair in frustration, ignoring their words for a moment as she turned away.

“Scott, please!” She turned back, walking toward him. “He is your best friend!”  
The two boys stared before Stiles took a shuddering breath and turned back to Scott. Just like always he backed down and tried to fix it.

“This isn’t who I love. Don’t do this Scott, please. Believe him!” She talked over their own words and her heart fell when Scott walked away. Stiles watched his best friend turn his back on him and clenched his eyes closed, water dripping down his face. She reached out toward the boy before stopping her hand and dropping it again.

“Stiles.” She whispered as she looked at him, desperation in her voice. “Stiles I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I had to leave. I’m sorry Scott is doing this to you. God, I would do anything to make him understand if I could.”

Her words went unheard and she watched the boy turn and walk the other way, shoulders slightly hunched and tears shining in his brown eyes. She sat on the ground and watched the rain fall around her. She was watching all her friends fall apart one by one. Kira, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Derek.. She'd even been checking up on Malia, even though she didn't really know her. This town ruins people, and she was glad Jackson and Isaac got out. She wished her father had stayed away when he left. But despite their relationship years ago, her father would do anything for Scott now.

She pushed herself up and went to go find Lydia, see how her girl was doing. Like this there wasn't anything else she could do.


End file.
